


To Kill is To Love

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Fighting, Secret Relationship, Secret love, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 17:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo is invited to a pack meeting and thing are uneasy.





	To Kill is To Love

Everyone that said they would be there was as the McCall house for the meeting accept for Theo and Liam. Scott was sitting on the couch next to Malia, patiently waiting while Stiles paced around the living room. Lydia was watching him pace back and forth with a look of annoyance on her face. Derek was standing blocking the TV staring at the others in silence before he asked, “What are we waiting for?”

“Liam said he would be here,” Scott explained only for Stiles to snapped a look over at him.

“Actually, we’re waiting on Theo and Liam who said they would be here twenty minutes ago to talk about the very important thing we told them we needed to talk about,” Stiles corrected the alpha and then continued to pace. “Somehow I feel like this is Theo’s fault.”

“Being late isn’t a felony, Stiles,” Scott reminded him.

“No, but it’s a gateway sin,” Stiles said. “It’s all probably part of his little game to take over the pack. He’s gonna start flooding Liam with all these ideas that it’s ok to be late and the next thing you know, Liam is killing people and Theo is the new alpha.”

“I think you’re jumping to conclusions,” Lydia said. “And as right as you usually are… I’m pretty sure you’re just still mad at Theo for what he did.”

Stiles stopped pacing and stood next to Lydia looking around the room at all the other people in the room in disbelief. “Am I the only person who is not ok Liam hanging out with Theo all the time?”

“I don’t necessarily have a problem with him hanging out with Liam,” Malia said, arms crossed over her chest. “I just have a problem with him existing in general.”

“Guys, Theo is different,” Scott said, mostly look at Stiles but sending a glance to Malia as well. “We’re gonna let him earn a second chance. I can’t make you guys give that to him but it’s what I’m doing and it’s what Liam’s doing. Just ignore him if all you want to do is rip his throat out until you’re ok with the idea of… not ripping his throat out.”

“How am I supposed to-” Stiles was silenced by the sound of the front door flying open. Wind and rain from the outside world gush in along with a very breathy and rushed Liam and Theo. “Well, it’s about time! What the hell took you so long?!”

Liam and Theo looked at each other, both dripping wet from the weather. Liam had a slightly more nervous and uncomfortable look while Theo looked completely calm considering he was in a room full of people who hated him. Liam looked at Scott and shrugged, not really knowing what to say without giving away the truth or lying.

~~~

Why they’re late… 

“God, sometimes I just want to kill you,” Liam complained after enduring a round of teasing from Theo.

Theo chuckled. “And by ‘kill’ I assume you mean ‘kiss’.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “No. I mean ‘kill’.” They both tensed when the car swerved. “What the hell, Theo?”

“We hydroplaned,” Theo said.

“Then slow down,” Liam whined. The next thing they knew, the were in the ditch pushing Theo’s truck out of the mud. Liam was still pissed as ever, moaning and groaning to Theo about Theo. Theo opened the back door of his truck with the intent of looking for something to dry himself. “I’m gonna kill you,” Liam repeated from behind him.

Theo turned around, an old towel in his hand, and smirked as rain poured atop them. “Then kill me.”

Liam snarled before he shoved Theo down, pushing him into the truck and onto the backseat. He planted his lips on Theo’s. “I hate you,” he said.

Theo smiled softly. “I love you.”

Liam closed the door behind them and leaned over Theo to give him a much sweeter kiss. “I love you,” he whispered softly, meaningfully. Liam ran a thumb along Theo’s jaw and kissed him softly. “I love you,” he repeated.

~~~

“We had car trouble,” Theo said vaguely, slicking his hair back and flicking some of the water off. It was true. They did have car trouble. However, a little bit of car trouble shouldn’t have taken that long.

Scott took in the state of both of them. Both were soaking wet and even had mud up to their knees. “Here. Let me get you guys some towels,” he said before disappearing and leaving everyone in a very uncomfortable silence.

Stiles walked up to Liam and Theo, crossed his arms, and squinted into Theo’s eyes skeptically. Theo put his hands on his hips and raised his eyebrows in question. “I know you guys are up to something,” Stiles said, trying to be as threatening as he could but it wasn’t really working on either of them.

Scott slapped a towel over Theo’s shoulder and tossed one to Liam. Theo put his hand over the towel, all while he kept eye contact with Stiles, and whipped it forward, barely missing Stiles’ face causing the man to flinch. Theo smirked when Liam laughed. “I bet you do,” he said.

Stiles’ lips curled into a frown and then suddenly he was shoving at Theo with all is strength. Before any harm could be done to the chimera, Liam was throwing Stiles off of him, eyes glowing bright yellow as he sent Stiles a warning look. “Whoa. Hey,” Scott said, putting a hand on the beta’s chest to calm him down. “Relax, Liam. Stiles,” Scott looked at his friend. “What did I say?”

Stiles looked at Theo again and pointed aggressively. “If I had werewolf powers…” Stiles made a slicing gesture across his throat. “You.”

“Stiles,” Scott said more annoyed. He looked at Theo apologetically. “Sorry about him.”

Theo shrugged as he dabbed the towel at the back of his head. “As far as I know, ‘I’m gonna kill you’ in the McCall pack means the same thing as ‘I love you’ so… thanks, Stiles. I’m flattered. But you’re not my type.”

The grin that put on Liam’s face was very noticeable but no one said anything. The room filled with an awkward tension that was only cut once Liam finally did say something. “Do you have any extra pants we could borrow maybe?” he asked drawing attention to the amount of mud covering their pants up to their knees.

“Oh…” Scott scratched his head. He probably should’ve noticed that sooner. “Right. I’ll go get some clothes and… we can probably put your stuff in the laundry.” Scott looked back at the other pack members with a warning expression before he exited the room again.

Theo turned away from the rest of the pack, not really caring to see their glares. Instead he opted to watch the rain through the window by the door. Liam removed his shoes and socks, choosing not to pay any attention to anything else. He hated being soaking wet and covered in mud. It did something to his insides making him anxious.

Once his shoes were off, he felt a lot better. He stood up straight and let out a sigh of relief before noticing Theo’s locked gaze on the rain outside. It was just a simple thought that he couldn’t hold back before action was taken.

He whipped his wet towel at Theo’s face and smiled when Theo reacted to the contact. “Stop it,” Theo said dismissively, pushing at Liam’s needy hands, glancing out at the window again before he looked back at the other pack members. “Isn’t this a little extreme for Beacon Hills?”

Stiles walked over to the front door to look out the window next to Theo and Liam. He too sighed in what seemed to be exasperation. “It’s the nemeton, isn’t it?”

Any playfulness that was left in Liam’s features immediately drained away at the word. “Oh no, come on. Does it have to happen now?”

“Liam,” Theo warned as the beta started backing up from the window, panic clear on his face and in his scent.

“I gotta get out of here,” Liam complained, wrapping his arms around himself and continuing to step back only to get mud everywhere. Theo blocked him with his arm but Liam continued to panic. “I hate Beacon Hills. God, I hate this place.”

“Liam,” Theo said as the beta pushed and shoved at him. He wrapped his arms around him from behind, locking him in his arms to keep him contained so he didn’t burst into a fit of rage and destroy everything in his vicinity.

Liam growled and tried to escape Theo’s hold. “Let me go!”

“Liam, calm down,” Theo said, his voice rumbling in the other boy’s ear. “We’ll leave. I promise.” Liam’s breathing slowly started to calm down. “After we help your pack.” Liam sucked in a deep breath, reaching up to hold onto Theo’s wrist. Upon exhaling, his eyes returned to their normal color.

Theo rested his head in the crook of Liam’s neck, knowing he wasn’t allowed to kiss Liam in front of anyone but aware that the simple press of lips to his shoulder would help calm him. He closed his eyes and waited for Liam’s heartbeat to slow back down to its normal rate. “Okay.” He felt Liam nod and a cold, clammy had rubbing against his forearm, looking for reassurance.

Theo knew he’d done his job.

“Wow,” Stiles said from a few feet away. They both looked over at him; he was crossing his arms and taking in their… intimate position. “So… Liam’s your type?” Stiles shook his head. In annoyance? Disgust? Disbelief? No one knew. “Yeah. I’m gonna be honest. I didn’t see that one coming.” Theo rolled his eyes and released Liam. How the hell was he supposed to explain himself?

“I did,” Lydia said, still sitting all curled up on the chair across the room.

“Yeah. Me too,” said a voice from behind them. Stiles, Liam, and Theo spun around and saw Scott hold some sweatpants and sweatshirts out to the two super muddy and wet beings. “Although I did not see you guys leaving Beacon Hills anytime soon coming.”

“Scott,” Stiles said, choosing to ignore Theo and Liam for a second. He motioned outside. “Do you know what this is about?”

Scott furrowed his brows at Stiles and chuckled. “Do you guys seriously not watch the news?” Everyone blinked at each other in confusion. “It’s supposed to rain for like the next three days.”

“Then why are we here?” Liam asked. “I thought you had something important to talk to us about.”

“Yeah,” said Scott holding up two movies. “Should we watch Jaws or Jurassic Park?” All he received were confused blank stairs. “It’s the first Jurassic Park if that helps and the first Jaws.”

Literally no one in the room made a sound. Stiles just huffed and walked into the kitchen. A few seconds later they heard the sound of popcorn popping. Yup. Scott had invited them all over for a movie night.

Theo smirked, flattered that he’d been invited, and spoke up. “Well, Liam’s deathly afraid of sharks so I say we should probably stick with terrifying dinosaurs.”

“I’m not afraid of sharks,” Liam said looking at Theo confused. Cause he’d literally never said… but the look on Theo’s face said it all. He rolled his eyes. What a flirt? Theo was always teasing him like that.

Scott nodded. “Good choice. We don’t want Liam to have nightmares.”

Liam glared at Theo as his alpha went to put in the movie. “I’m gonna kill you.”

Theo smiled. “I love you, too.”


End file.
